Wali Wali and Up
Wali Wali and Up is a popular recurring segment on RPN gag show, Wali Wali Ang Show and Wali Wali Ang Unli Show. from 1992-2002. It was a parody of the preteen tele-magazine television show 5 and Up. 'Wali Wali Ang Show'' show for Younger Adult and Older Adult. '' Overview Wali Wali and Up featured twenty six younger adult and older adult (for semes) Anjo Yllana, Joey Marquez, Val Sotto, Richard Gomez, Michael de Mesa, Al Tantay, Vic Sotto, Gary Estrada, Herbert Bautista, Tonton Gutierrez, Jestoni Alarcon, Sonny Parsons, Edu Manzano,Lito Lapid, Gabby Concepcion, Mark Gil, Ronnie Ricketts, Christopher de Leon, Francis Magalona, Joel Torre, Cesar Montano, Rey ”PJ” Abellana, Noel Trinidad, Subas Herrero, Dante Varona and Orestes Ojeda reporting on the Adultery, Aeta People, Affair, Age Difference, Aphrodisiac, Apartment, BDSM, BL Anime, BL Drama CD, BL Manga, BL Novel, Blackmail, Betrayal, Bridge, Bus, Card Playing, Celebrities, Child Abuse, Controversy, Cousin, Cruelty, Dead Family Members, Desire, Designer, Dinner, Diary, Drawing, Drink, Drugs, Drunk, Families, Falling from Height, Falling in Love, Fetish, Fellatio, Friendship, Food, Fornication, Gardener, Gigolo, Incest, Listening to Music, Love Interests, Love Triangle, Kitchen, Liar, Lie, Libido, Loss of Virginity, Lover, Lust, Manipulation, Mansion, May December Romance, Mental Illness, Movie, Nightmare, Neighbor, Obsession, Office, Old Man, Orgasm, Paraphilia, Painting, Park, Passion, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Pot Smoking, Poverty, Punched in The Face, Pursuit, Rape, Reading, Recording, Rooftop, Roommates, Salaryman, Sex Education, Sexual Scandal, Scat, Sexual Intercourse, Sexual Slavery, Shower, Showbiz, Sleeping, Teenager, Telephone, Television, Theatre, Theft, Thief, Trauma, Torture, Umbrella, Underwear, Undressing, Unfaithfulness, Video Camera, Virgin, Voyeur, Wine and Womanizer. The episode received rave reviews and feedback. The show featured three long segments of up to 12 minutes each, interspersed with spiels and skits that served as "breaks" for the viewers. Majority of the scripts were written in English. Stories were mostly shot in Manila. The younger adult and older adult reporters would meet in their tree house and discuss the week's stories. The tree house was actually a set built on a real mango tree in the executive producer's home. The show had up to fifteen younger adult and older adult reporters (for uke) Niño Muhlach, Eric Quizon, Lilith delos Santos, Romnick Sarmenta, Beth Schiavone-Marquez, Vlastimil Medel, Alex Lacana, John Guzman, Patricio Desiderio, Cirino Querubin, Joe Hinojosa, Andy Yllana, Jamie Mahiya, Manfred Evangelista and Adriano Reyes Hosts (for Seme) *Anjo Yllana *Joey Marquez *Val Sotto *Richard Gomez *Michael de Mesa *Al Tantay Co-Hosts (for Seme) *Vic Sotto *Gary Estrada *Herbert Bautista *Tonton Gutierrez *Jestoni Alarcon *Sonny Parsons *Edu Manzano *Lito Lapid *Gabby Concepcion *Mark Gil *Ronnie Ricketts *Christopher de Leon *Francis Magalona *Joel Torre *Cesar Montano *Rey ”PJ” Abellana *Noel Trinidad *Subas Herrero *Dante Varona *Orestes Ojeda Reporters (for Uke) *Niño Muhlach *Eric Quizon *Lilith delos Santos *Romnick Sarmenta *Beth Schiavone-Marquez *Vlastimil Medel *Alex Lacana *John Guzman *Patricio Desiderio *Cirino Querubin *Joe Hinojosa *Andy Yllana *Jamie Mahiya *Manfred Evangelista *Adriano Reyes Category:Wali Wali Ang Show Category:Wali Wali Ang Unli Show Category:Hetare Seme Tsundere Uke Category:Affectionate Seme Tsundere Uke Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme